High School Quest
by SuzieDaughterOfHermes
Summary: The girls and guys meet at a restaurant, and let's just say that the guys don't make a very good 1st impression. They don't even make a good 2nd impression when they meet again at school. Includes a camping trip gone wrong. This is my first story so go easy! Thanks to my editor TT (she doesn't have an account) Rated T for minor swearing and minor injuries Peracbeth, thalico more!
1. Chapter 1

We're Trying to Eat Here!

Annabeth POV

Hi! My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a 16 year old girl. Well, sort of. I'm a demi-god. Yup! You heard me right! My mother is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Strategies! My other friends here are demi-gods as well. Let me introduce them: Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus (thunder rumbles in the distance). Rachel isn't actually a demi-god. She's an oracle. She recites prophecies. Juniper isn't a demi-god either. She's a tree nymph! Silena Beauregard and Piper McLean (yes TRISTAN McLean's daughter!) are both daughters of Aphrodite. And Reyna's godly parent is Bellona the Roman form of the war goddess.

One day we were all at the new sushi place. It was the day before school started and my friends and I (Katie, Thalia, Rachel, Juniper, Silena, Piper, Reyna, and me, Annabeth) were sitting in the booth. I got the feeling that I was being watched, so I turned around. What I saw was not a creepy man in a trench coat, but a group full of guys watching us and smirking. 'Oh great!' I thought, 'another group of asshole jocks…'

When they saw me looking, they got up and walked over. One guy winked at me! He –I could tell- was the leader of the group. He had windblown raven black hair, and the deepest sea green eyes. He was tall and muscular, probably a swimmer. And he had this goofy lopsided grin! He was probably the cutest. But that doesn't change the fact that he was vomit inducingly cocky.

"Hey ladies…"

We all looked at each other and I saw Thalia give a slight nod.

"Ughhhh…"

"What is it? Is my hotness too much for you to bear?" He asked with fake concern

"Haha, oh wait, you were serious?!"

He blushed slightly and looked away

"No, it's just that my friends and I are at a restaurant because we would like to eat… but obviously we can't because of narcissistic, cocky, self centered, ass holes, who so rudely interrupted us…!" I replied, giving a smirk. The guys looked taken aback. While they were in a state of shock, I took the opportunity to study the others.

The first two I looked at were twins for sure. They had the same hair, same eyes, and that same mischievous smile, and matching mischievous glint in their eyes. I also took the time to notice that one of the twins was eyeing Katie. The other kept glancing at Rachel. But I feel like it was more like he wanted to pull a prank on her, but who knows!

The next boy had longish black hair with black eyes. He had pale skin, and wore all black clothes. He looked really punk rockish and I saw him take a quick glance at Thalia.

By this time that had gotten out of their state of shock and they were stalking back to their table looking glum. We all giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this is another chapter basically introducing. The actual story will start in a couple of chapters. I don't own PJO or HOO, though I wish I did! Review, fav, follow. Please?!**

Percy POV

I was thoroughly socked. There has never been any girl, and I do mean 0, that has ever rejected me! E-V-E-R! And the girl who had talked, probably the oldest, was so beautiful! With her honey blond curls and intimidating gray eyes, that look like they are constantly calculating, and- wait what am I saying? I'm the captain of the swim team and head jock! I'm not supposed to think about mushy gushy stuff!

As we stalked back to our table, I heard Travis say:

"She's so going to be mine!" (A/N he's talking about Katie)

And with that our spirits brightened and we all cracked up. But we were soon silenced by said girl glaring at us. I don't mean like a 3rd grade glare. If looks could kill, Travis would be very painfully murdered by this glare, brought back to life, then brutally killed by this glare a 2nd time. With that we went back to our initial state of shock, and spent the rest of the night in silence.

You would almost think that anyone who is skilled enough to give off a glare like that would be a demi-god! But that was impossible. The guys and I were the only demi-gods I had ever met. My name is Percy Jackson. 16 year old jock and swim team captain. Son of Poseidon at your service. Yup you heard me right! Son of Poseidon.

The twins are the sons of Hermes. That explains their mischievous smiles that are permanently plastered to their faces. Nico, he's the son of Hades. You know from the 'Big Three'. Pretty impressive, right? Well, there's another guy, Jason. He's the son of the Roman form of Zeus (Jupiter). So we had 3 children of the Big three in our group!

Jason couldn't come out tonight. Neither could Beckendorf for that matter. Beck's the son of Hephaestus. He was probably working on an invention or something. He's a big muscular African-American guy. He has a brother. His name is Leo. But the gardener locked him in his room for setting fire to the crops in our back yard. (Long story). He has black curly hair, and elfish features. And there's one more guy. His name is Grover Underwood. He's a satyr. You know, part goat?! He's at a recycling thing tonight. But you'll meet him later.

I just couldn't get that blond girl out of my head. She was amazingly beautiful! I had one new goal. I was going to make that girl with the curly blond hair and stunning gray eyes fall for me.

**Ok so that's the end of chapter 2. Should I continue further? I'll try to make the chapters longer, if I do continue. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO **

Annabeth POV

The next day the girls and I strolled into school. And I immediately felt self conscious. Everyone was staring at us. At first I thought I had something on my face, but that suspicion vanished when I heard a couple of guys wolf whistle.

I just kept thinking to myself 'What is happening? I have never, ever, ever been even remotely close to being popular.' I glanced at my friends and I could tell that they were thinking the same thing! I decided to shake it off, and by the looks of it so had my friends. I mean, it's not like we cared about being popular. So why think that you're better than everyone else?! We went back to having a little conversation and laughing.

Suddenly I felt the hallways stop. I too stopped to see what was going on. That's when I saw the jocks we had met last night. They acted like they were the freaking Gods' gifts or something and to be perfectly honest, it was really starting to piss me off. I mean it's not like they were demi-gods or anything. Right?!

Then I realized what they were doing. They were blocking the hall way because I'm guessing they thought that we would have to stop to talk to them. Me being the brain of the group, started to think of something.

"Hey, girls," I whispered. "I think that they are trying to make us stop to talk to them. What we should do is just seconds before we run into them turn to the left and keep walking." I muttered. They all agreed. So as we had said, we were seconds away from stopping t talk to them. I could see the smirk on their faces. And then just like that, we turned the corner!

I looked behind me, to look at their faces, and their expressions were PRICELESS! I could hear the gasps coming from all the other students. I even thought I heard a few teachers' gasp! I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing. I through my head back and laughed, and laughed, and laughed! The girls did the same.

'This year is going to be interesting…' I thought to myself, still trying to catch my breath.

**So the characters might be slightly out of character, but that's actually not really what I was going for… That really shows later when we meet Luke…  
So remember, this is only my first fanfic. So please, review, fav, and follow!  
And I know this is a really short chapter, but they WILL get longer. I promise! Just bear with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the next chapter in my story  
I do not own PJO or HOO  
Thanks for all the awesome feedback guys!**

Percy POV

I noticed all of the girls laughing, as they were walking to their lockers. This is going to be an interesting year! The guys and I were walking to English class. Where my English teacher was actually my step-dad! He was a really cool guy named Paul Blofis. But my dad (the real one) and I liked to call him 'Blowfish'!

Since he was our homeroom teacher he was going to announce the extracurricular activities that were going to be happening. Since I live with the guy, I took the liberty of checking out his files beforehand. I saw that we were going on a camping trip! Honestly, I was really excited. I loved that kind of stuff. And since Grover is a satyr and all, I'm sure he'll come too. And the guys are always up for anything, so they'll be cool with it!

The guys and I were taking our seats, and as soon as the bell rang the best thing to happen to me all day came in. The blond girl and her friends! Paul came in too and motioned for the girls to come up front to introduce themselves.

"Okay ladies, go ahead." Paul encouraged.

"Well my name is Annabeth Chase"

"Sup, I'm Thalia Grace"

"I'm Katie Gardener"

"And I'm Juniper"

"Piper"

"Rachel"

"Hi I'm Silena!"

"Hey, I'm Reyna

So… Annabeth Chase was the next girl who would fall for me.

"Ok class," Paul started "I'm going to announce the extra credit opportunities that are going to happen. First is a camping trip! While attendance is not mandatory, it is strongly suggested. It would be worth 10 points extra credit, and it will only take up 1 weekend."

From the corner of my eye, I saw the girls give a nod give each other and enthusiastic nod. A hand shot up.

"We would like to join!" Said a very excited Silena.

"Us too!" I shouted without thinking. The girls visibly groaned.

Annabeth POV

10 extra credit points?! This was huge! I'll get straight A's anyways, so why not add 10 points right off the bat!? The only downside: the jocks…

But I wasn't going to let them get me down. This was going to be fun! And since it's not like we have a buddy system or anything, they guys probably won't even be that noticeable. As if reading my mind this is the next thing I heard:

"Even though you are all in high school, a buddy system required," Shit! "And I will announce the pairs tomorrow during homeroom" Finished Mr. Blofis.

Percy POV

YES! After class, I talked to the guys.

"I never thought I would say this but, I have an idea!" They all gasped

"Woah! You'd think you were an Athena kid, or something!" Said Nico, who was still in a 'state of shock'. We all laughed at this! Me, an Athena kid?! Oh, that's funny!

**So this is a slightly longer chapter. In my opinion the next chapter is where the action starts**** review, fav, follow!**


End file.
